My Angel
by Mrs.Becker
Summary: Luminia is a guardian angel also known as the light angel. Luminia is placed over all the avengers and is a top Shield agent. She has recently been moved to Africa posing as Bruce Banner's new assistant. Before movie. Bruce Banner/OC Hulk/OC One Shot


~Hulk oneshot

This is a oneshot with my OC superhero Luminia. I will also be making a story with her and Hulk together because who can't love the Hulk. I'm also going to make a oneshot and story with my other OC super hero Catalyst. This takes place before India and the continuation story from this one shot will be taking place in India and following the Avengers movie.

* * *

Luminia (human identity Amelia Alan)

Age: 27 human years (2700 angel years)

Sex: Female

Weight: 120 lbs

Height: 5'7"

Occupations: High Class SHIELD Agent (only Fury knows her real form)

Species: Angel/light angel/guardian angel

Powers: Controls light sources, using them to form energy rings and energy blasts. She has wings and can fly. She also has the ability to change her appearance to hide among the people of earth. Luminia can also feel someone's emotions and if the people she guards emotions are sour she feels immense pain in her chest - sometimes crippling.

Fighting Styles: Various forms of martial arts. She learned from Natasha and from the training with the Captain.

Gadgets/Weapons (optional): She uses a pure white Moon Scythe formed from her light energy. The scythe is her most powerful state of energy. She can throw it just as far as her energy discs but she can take out more people in one throw.

Appearance: See her looks on my tumblr. I posted pictures of her and Rachel McAdams on my tumblr ( .com )

(She looks like Rachel McAdams in her human form and has the her face still but changes)

Favorite Food: Snow Balls (even though they really aren't food) and Baked Potatoes (She is a vegetarian).

Hobby: Luminia is very smart and enjoys learning. She is a qualified doctor, surgeon, and teacher of math, science, history, and english. In her spare time she reads and learns even more.

Family: None - they all died a long time ago.

Personality: She is very strong hearted and motherly. She tries to put up a hard exterior and not get close to people because she lives longer than any human can, but she is too kind to push people away. Underneath everything Luminia is very nice and caring. She only wants to protect and help everyone because it is her job.

Story: Luminia is an angel that has been around for many years. She has been through every big thing that has happened in the world in the past 1000 years. Luminia fought along side Captain America through all of his battles, becoming his guardian. She watched over him. She protected him until the end when he disappeared and then reappeared years later in the hands of SHIELD, where she is working currently. Luminia has shadowed the Avengers their whole lives - they just haven't noticed yet. It is Luminia's job to serve and protect the world's heroes against any form of harm. She has fought along side Tony several times but has yet to meet Thor or Hulk. Luminia's current mission is to meet Dr. Banner in Africa. She is to become his second hand doctor, to watch over him and help him with his work and anger. She is also on call for if she ever has to bring Dr. Banner to SHIELD for the Avenger's initiative. Nick Fury is the only person that knows about her angelic powers, her wings, and her true age. Nick keeps her safe, away from the world of harm; if people knew about her being an angel they would hurt her like they did when she first fell from heaven in the 1700s.

* * *

~My Angel~

I stepped off the cool SHIELD helicopter and into the heated atmosphere of Africa. The smells of the dirt and fresh air filled my nose as I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Mrs. Alan?" A kind voice broke me out of my thoughts; I looked over to the man that called my name as my blue eyes locked with his chocolate ones.

I smiled warmly, not breaking my eye contact, "It's Miss. I'm not married, Dr. Banner."

A sharp pain hit.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't exactly sure," he mumbled nervously as he ran his hand down his neck. Another sting of pain. I looked at him, taking in his silvering hair, his glasses, his loose fitting khaki pants and his purple button up shirt. It was disheveled out of place so he would be cool in the heat of the day. More importantly, I felt the over all stress and anger hit me like a wave full of pain. My knees buckled under me. My body fell straight to the ground and my head hit it hard.

"Ms. Alan! Are you ok?" Dr. Banner ran to me as he lifted up my head.

"I'm fine, really doctor. My knees get weak after traveling," I mumbled as my vision started to blur.

"You are going to need stitches. You have a nasty cut-" I didn't get to catch the rest of his words as I passed out completely in his strong and safe arms.

* * *

When I finally got my eyes to open, I was immediately hit by a bright light. I tried to bring my hand up to block it but it was a failed attempt. As my vision slowly cleared I noticed Dr. Banner sitting at his desk staring intently at something. I sat up on the table, accidentally knocking over an IV stand, causing it to clatter to the ground. Dr. Banner's attention immediately snapped up from his desk to me.

"You aren't human," he said as he looked at me and started shaking.

"What do you mean I'm not human?"

"Your cut healed almost instantly. I took a blood sample while you were out and your blood is superhuman," he was stepping towards me, "Are you here to hurt or kill me?"

"No Bruce - my intentions are the complete opposite. True, I am not human, but I'm not evil either. I'm what you would call an angel - an angel of light to be exact - or a guardian angel. I am currently here to protect you. I am the angel of SHIELD. My name is Luminia," I told him as I bowed and switched to my true form. My red and blue hair fell into my face as my wings ripped through my t-shirt.

"You're with SHIELD!" Bruce started to turn green and grow.

"Bruce, listen please, don't get mad! Please calm down Bruce!" He was causing me pain. I doubled over holding my chest. "Bruce you're hurting me! Please stop - you don't understand. If you have a feeling that isn't happiness or a close relative to it I get thrown into waves of pain, which is what happened earlier. You radiate pain, anger, and sadness from all over your body and it hurts me, Bruce," I was kneeling in front of his fully changed form. I looked up at him as tears slipped out of my eyes. His big green eyes changed from anger to sadness. His mouth fell into a frown.

"Don't be sad, Hulk it isn't your fault that I'm this way. You see, I died very young: I was taken from my family before they even met me. I was born of a miscarriage. I am one of the Pure. He says that the purest of all angels will be the guardian of the special people. People like you, Tony, Steve, and Fury. You guys are special! You protect the world from harm and I intend to protect you. You aren't bad, Hulk, you are good. Hulk is a very good boy. You might mess up at times but that's ok. Nothing is ever your or Dr. Banner's fault. So promise me you will never blame yourself," I told him sternly as I placed my delicate glass-like hand into his large green one.

Hulk looked down at me as he moved his hand flat into the air to show me his palm. I smiled, placing my hand flat against his as if we were comparing hand sizes.

"See, Hulk, you aren't hurting me. You are a good boy, Hulk. You just need help sometimes is all."

"Hulk good. Angel good," He looked at me as he moved his pointer finger to touch my face and then my wings. Doing so calmed the large beast, making him steadily change back into Bruce.

Once Bruce was fully back to his normal self, he let his hand drop from my wing and turned around to get more clothes on. I blushed at how he was stark naked and acted like he was fully clothed.

"Hey Luminia, thank you. I'm sorry I got mad. SHIELD just keeps trying to recruit me for this superhero squad and I just don't want to hurt anyone. I've hurt so many people," Bruce walked out of his room buttoning his shirt. The sadness hit me like a wave - all that happiness I gave him was gone in an instant. This poor man was broken in every way possible. He would never give himself any slack for something he couldn't control.

"Bruce it is never your fau-" my words were cut short as a spray of bullets shot through the thin wall and straight into my chest. I was knocked off my feet. Before I even hit the ground Bruce was already back into Hulk, ripping the house down and taking out the small African army sent out to get the Hulk.

I stood and limped to him, screaming for him to stop. He would only make it worse. As I was limping over a soldier grabbed my wing and pulled me too him, "Looks like I caught myself a little birdie," he said harshly, pulling my head back by my hair.

"I'm not a bird," I whispered harshly. I lifted my hands up, forming my red and blue matching light rings (energy discs) and throwing the blue one to my right. I completely missed my attacker on purpose.

"What is the matter, little birdie, don't know how to aim?"

"No. I aim quite well, thank you," I smiled as he turned and looked to see my disc of energy kill every one of the remaining soldiers and catch Hulk's attention. "I'd best be worrying if I were you," I coughed out. Some blood spilled out of my mouth.

Hulk started running straight for us and the man quickly pushed me down to the ground. He took off running in the opposite direction with Hulk right behind him. Not even thirty seconds later I heard the man's scream as Hulk ran back to my bleeding body.

"Angel," Hulk whispered as he picked me up and started carrying me away from the horrific scene.

"It's ok, sweety, I'll be fine, I promise," I told him weakly running my hand over his large finger to comfort him.

"Those men hurt angel. Hulk hurt bad men."

"You did a good job, Hulk. You saved me. Thank you very much."

"Hulk is angel too," he told me as he petted my bloody wing.

"You can be my guardian angel anytime, Hulk," I smiled at him as my body slowly started to heal, pushing the bullets out and closing the wounds. I couldn't see why anyone would ever hate Hulk. He just gets defensive and scared is all. He is never really mad at everyone. I smiled and curled up into Hulk's big chest, falling asleep.

When I woke up, I was laying on the bed of a small shack-like hotel room. The light was seeping through the window, slightly catching my eyes at the right angle. This caused me to groan and roll over. As I rolled over Bruce stepped out of the bathroom clean and fully clothed.

"Good morning, Ms. Alan. How are you feeling?" He asked me as he grabbed the stethoscope to check my heart.

"Please Bruce call me Amelia, and I'm fine, really. You don't need that stethoscope. I don't have a normal heart beat," I informed him.

"How is it not normal?"

"My heart beats as fast as the heart or hearts I guardian over. So if I am watching one person I have their heartbeat, but if I'm watching over eight people then I have the speed of all their hearts combined into mine."

"That's amazing. What happens if someone dies?" He asked me, placing the tool off to the side.

"I start dying and if I had one person to begin with, then I die. Now, if the person dies of old age, it won't affect me. Only if the person dies out of their time to die."

"That sounds harsh, but I understand it. Wait, what about Stark? He doesn't have a heart, but you watch over him too, right?"

"Yes. I do watch over him and to answer your question, when Tony died before having the arc reactor placed in, I got really sick and was kept in the emergency unit at SHEILD for a long time. My body had to make a transition to the arc reactor. It was hard. If you look close enough you can see a faint glow inside my body around my heart. It represents Tony's arc reactor. If this light goes out then Tony is dead and I will have to fight death again," I looked into Bruce's chocolate eyes as he listen to every word I said, taking it in like a form of drug. My words were all new and foreign to him. He couldn't quiet grasp how I was standing in front of him.

"Isn't Tony an Atheist? How do you protect someone who doesn't believe in God?"

"Ahh, the famous question! Well, that is simple really. I don't work under God. God isn't real - he is a fictional person written in a novel called The Bible. I work under a man that has power that far surpasses any human-made god, and he is technically my dad. He made me who I am at this current point and time, but I've never seen him. I've only heard him in my thoughts and in my dreams. I protect those who protect the people," I placed my hand against his cheek, smiling.

Bruce brought his hand up to mine and closed his eyes. "You are so light and angelic. I just can't comprehend it. I mean, I feel you when I touch you and I see you, but I don't feel your presence around me and you are just so happy and forgiving. You confuse me so much," He laughed, looking down at the ground.

"I'm a celestial being, Bruce. I am very different from normal people. I hold little anger - if any at all. I have no sin, even though I have laid with a man in every one of my life times. I hold no sin from that because I loved them and they loved me. They died of old age. It was painful but I am told I can't grieve - only love those who lived and are living. I don't hold my own feelings. I hold the feelings of those I protect. I cry when you are sad or in pain. . . your pain, sadness, and anger kills me," I studied his reaction to my words; he was thinking, trying to understand everything.

"I don't think you should protect me anymore," he looked up at me, his eyes filled with sadness. The Pain hit me like a truck.

"Enough, Bruce, please don't say that," I doubled over.

"It's just . . . I mean . . . I just don't want you to get hurt. I want to protect you by you not protecting me."

"Bruce if I don't protect you or you push me away then you are hurting me. My mind and body have become bonded to yours. If I don't help you and protect you then my life can end. Even though I can still be protecting other people their lives won't even matter because the one person I have to protect the most died or pushed me away."

"So you have to guard me more than anyone else even though I can't die?" He was getting angrier as he talked.

"You can die though, Bruce! Don't you get it?! You can die. I'm also watching over you because you hurt, Bruce. You have pushed yourself away from many people you love and care about which has put you through so much pain. I can't stand it," a tear slipped out of my eye as he grabbed a gun from the stand next to the bed and loaded it.

"Want me to show you I can't die? I've tried before! I've wanted to end my life so many times I cant even handle it anymore. The world will always be better off without me," and with that he placed the gun in is mouth and shot.

The pain hit me immediately. Blood rushed out of my mouth as I fell back onto the bed, barely breathing. I was in such a state of shock that I didn't even see Bruce change into Hulk, who promptly spit out that bullet. As soon as the bullet left his mouth I got all my breath back. The blood stopped and disappeared. Hulk changed back into Bruce and picked me up off the bed, holding me in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I was trying to prove a point. I didn't know it would hurt you if nothing actually happened to me," he whispered, barely audible.

"Bruce, it's ok. Don't be sad. I'm fine," I brought my hand up to his cheek, wiping away the stray tear sliding down his sweet handsome face. "Just promise me never to do anything to hurt yourself again, ok. I can't handle it and I can't handle losing you."

"I won't. I promise. I'm sorry Luminia," he looked into my eyes. We slowly leaned in like there was a magnet pulling us together. I slowly closed my eyes as he closed his and our lips touched ever so lightly and timidly. This one small kiss expressed so much emotion that it filled my body with warmth and love. I had never felt so alive in my life. I was loved many times and I loved them many times but it was never true love. An angel can become human when she finds true love in someone she protects.

I think this might be it... But I can't be too sure. I mean he probably doesn't even love me. I shouldn't even love him! I've only known him for two days!

Bruce pulled away and blushed, pulling his hands over his face, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that I was just . . . I mean . . . you make me feel better," he finally breathed out.

"It's my job to help you in whatever way possible. Whether that means I take a bullet in the chest or I calm your anger, I'm always there to help," I looked at him as he sat in a chair.

"We have to leave here since I have been compromised, but I have found the perfect place for us to go. We are going to India. We'll find a small town and set up my doctor facility there, helping the needy in their sicknesses," he looked at me for agreement but it fell short.

"Bruce, I can't go to India with you yet. You can go and I can meet up with you soon. I have to go and see Tony for a little while and I have to report into SHIELD, but I will come and see you in India as soon as I can," his face fell a little as the words left my mouth.

"You promise?"

"Pinky promise," I said raising my pinky in the air smiling brightly. He raised his pinky and locked it together with mine.

~To be continued

* * *

Author's note - Thank you so much for reading and thank you to my Mibba friend Nerdybird123 for editing my story! Keep your eyes out for the sequel and my up and coming Tony Stark fan fiction.


End file.
